


Day 2: Monsters

by 128andfalling



Series: Miraculous Spooktober [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cookie Monster - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Miraculous Spooktober, Other, Plagg loves horror movies: change my mind, Plagg scares Tiki, Spooktober, horror movie, quad squad, scary story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128andfalling/pseuds/128andfalling
Summary: Follow me on tumblr @128andfallingThis is part of @purrincess-chat 's Miraculous Spooktober!Thanks for reading :3





	Day 2: Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @128andfalling
> 
> This is part of @purrincess-chat 's Miraculous Spooktober!
> 
> Thanks for reading :3

Tiki may not like it when Plagg called her sugarcube or his indifferent attitude towards everything, but she couldn’t deny she missed that stinky cat. There was something about being with someone who complimented her so well, even if he could be a little annoying. Since knowing the identity of each other’s holders, Tiki and Plagg were able to see each other more often. During study sessions or hang outs, Tiki would sneak into Adrien’s bag to spend time with Plagg. 

On this particular occasion, the quad squad—Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette—was watching a scary movie in the spirit of Halloween, providing enough background noise for Tiki and Plagg to quietly chat. The ominous music and random screams from the group made Tiki shiver. 

“I don’t like scary movies,” Tiki said, inching closer to Plagg. 

Plagg considered for a moment, but then a devious smirk slowly crept onto his face. “How about a story? I have one about cookies.”

At the mention of her favorite snack, Tiki’s antanta perked up. “Yes, please!” 

“There was a kwami named Tiki, who lived in a bakery.”

“That’s me!” Tiki piped in.

“Yes. Now shh. Everyday Tiki had access to the best and freshest cookies Paris had to offer. After the bakery doors had closed, her sweet ladybug would place a plate of cookies out for her. This happened every night except for one night.” 

The music from the movie slowed down and began to infuse the atmosphere with tension. Plagg lowered his voice as if he’s telling her a secret. “Tiki went to retrieve her cookies as usually. The plate was on the counter, but only crumbs remained. Confused, she went in search of her ladybug. Although the house seemed empty, she could hear creaks and low mumbles coming from upstairs. The little kwami phased through the door to investigate. ‘Cookie. Cookie,’ a low voice mumbled from the corner. Following the trail of crumbs, Tiki found a figure hunched over. But instead of blue pigtails, she found blue fur!” Tiki watched Plagg, eyes wide and holding her breath. The movie had grown quiet behind them as the stereotypical blonde girl went looking for the killer instead of running to the nearest exit. 

Plagg continued, “The monster’s eyes were crazy, constantly moving, like it was seeing everything and nothing at the same time. Crumbs fell from its mouth as well as a red ribbon that was usually in Ladybug’s hair. ‘Where is Marinette?’ Tiki demanded, summoning as much courage as she could. The monster’s reply rumbled through the room. ‘Me. Want. Cookie. You sweet like cookie maker.’ Before Tiki could fly away, the cookie monster grabbed her and ate her!”

Despite herself, Tiki squeaked. The sudden noise caused Marinette and Nino to scream, which in turn made Alya and Adrien scream.

“What was that?!” Nino’s voice cracked as he clung to Alya’s arm. 

“Probably just the fridge. It does that at the worst times,” Marinette answered breathily, knowing it was Tiki. 

“Girl, I have never heard it make that noise,” Alya said glancing between the TV and the kitchen behind them.

“Sh. I think Brittany is about the find the killer,” Adrien whispered, drawing everyone’s attention back to the movie. 

Inside Adrien’s bag, Tiki playfully punched Plagg’s arm. “You're bad at telling stories,” she deadpanned.

“But I got you.” Plagg smiled triumphantly. 

The group screamed as the killer appeared on the screen. Her heart still beating fast, Tiki grabbed onto Plagg and cuddled against him.

“Meany,” she muttered under her breath. 

Plagg hugged Tiki and a purr rumbled from his chest. Smiling to himself, he listened to the rest of the movie and the screams from the teenagers while holding his best friend.


End file.
